Chrisney Fan
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Chris notices that Courtney is distressed because of the love triangle, so he takes matters into his own hands to try and calm her down. Takes place during World Tour.


**This fic was written for I'll Cover Angel and Collins. We were discussing the possibility of Chrisney happening in TDAS or future seasons, and let's just say, we got I'll Cover Angel and Collins very excited about it. I hope you like it, I'll Cover Angel and Collins.**

* * *

Chris was sitting on his head reading the type of magazines no child should ever lay their eyes upon when there was a rough knock on the door.

"CHRIS! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" came Heather's voice.

Chris rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you'll find some help if you're more creative," he replied, uninterested.

"IT'S COURTNEY YOU ASSHOLE! SHE'S DESTROYNG THE FIRST CLASS CABIN!"

Chris huffed relentlessly. "Alright, fine! Just give me a sec!" he groaned, before putting on his trousers and shirt. Chris opened the door and followed Heather out into the first class section, where Courtney was grabbing things and throwing them around the place.

"BASTARD!" Courtney howled. She grabbed one of the interns, raised him above her head and fired him into the farthest corner in the room from where she was standing. "BASTARD!"

"Wow…" said Chris. "That's… that's just… that's just… hot."

"Chris, this is serious!" Heather barked. "She's tearing the place down! And it's all Goth Girl's fault!" Gwen sighed miserably at this.

"Oh, right," said Chris, after being snapped out of his trance.

"So what are you gonna do?" Heather demanded.

"I wasn't prepared for this," Chris told her.

"BASTARD!" Courtney grabbed the intern by the leg and bent it the way it was not supposed to bend.

"Well put a leash on her or something, because if she kills that intern, who is gonna bring me what I ask them to bring?!" Heather ordered.

"Whatever," Chris shrugged, walking over to Courtney and grabbing her by the wrist.

"LET GO OF ME!" Courtney ordered.

"Nope," Chris smirked. "You're coming with me. In fact, something tells me you want to come with me," he added, winking at her.

"Feck off! Why would I want to follow anyone like you?!" Courtney snarled.

"Now that hurt my feelings," said Chris, pretending to sound hurt. "And for that, it's time to take you somewhere private where you can receive your 'punishment'," he laughed. He dragged Courtney out of the first class section, ignoring the cursing and swearing she was unleashing at him.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?!" Courtney demanded. "I demand to know!"

"To my private quarters, where else," Chris replied. As soon as they were in Chris's private quarters, Chris let go of Courtney's wrist.

"You wanna go in the hot tub?" Chris asked. "It's built for two."

Courtney cringed. "You're weird!" she sneered.

"Yeah? Well you're feisty," Chris countered. Then he smirked. "I like that."

"Har-har," Courtney rolled her eyes. "You'd better not be having those strange feelings about me, or I will sue you for statutory rape!" she threatened.

"Go ahead, but the age of consent is 16," Chris told her.

"We're not in Canada anymore."

"Well we are up in the air, so we must abide by Canadian law for as long as we're Canadian citizens," Chris pointed out. "Besides, we'll be landing in a place where the age of consent is 16 in 16 hours anyway," Chris smirked.

"Whatever Chris, I am not interested in you!" Courtney shouted. "Never was! Never will!" She headed towards the door to leave.

Chris shrugged. "Your loss."

Courtney paused. She turned to face Chris. "What do you mean **my** loss?"

"Face it, Court, you **wanted** to eat with me and Chef," Chris laughed. "You liked it when I offered you my hand when you first showed up back in TDI. And from the looks of the terms of the contract that you made Duncan abide by, if he successfully lived up to all these terms he would have been an exact copy of **Yours Truly**," he added, beckoning to himself.

"Okay fine! So I like you, okay?!" Courtney confessed. "But you're in your late twenties. You're too old for me. Besides, if I go out with you, I'd be betraying my friends from the show."

"What friends?" Chris challenged her.

"Well… there's Bridgette…" said Courtney, counting her fingers. "There's also Sierra… though she's only on my side because she wants Gwen gone just as much as I do…"

"Admit it, Courtney, you don't have much to lose if you go out with me," Chris smirked. "In fact, Bridgette never approved of Duncan any more than she would approve of me. And no matter how hard you try to change other people, you won't get another me in this world."

"Fine, you make a point," Courtney sighed. "But what do I have to gain if I go out with you?" she asked.

"This," said Chris. He took Courtney's hands in hers and kissed her on the lips. He slipped his tongue in hers and their tongues proceeded to wrestle. Next, Courtney wrapped her arms around Chris's neck. It took a short while before they had to pull away for oxygen.

"You were right," Courtney panted. "You were right all along."

"You knew you had it in you," Chris assured her. "You just needed someone to help you let it show."

"I guess so," said Courtney. "But can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Did you break the lock on the door?"

"Yep."

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

Chris shrugged. "Meh, I'm not really a fan of Duncney," he answered. "I'm more of a Gwuncan fan."

Courtney was shocked. "WHAT?! YOU-"

Chris covered her mouth. He leaned in and whispered: "And I'm also a **Chrisney** fan. That is my OTP." He let go of Courtney's mouth and kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh," said Courtney. "Wow… that is romantic."

"Glad you like it," Chris beamed.

"Well guess what, Chris," Courtney told him.

"What?" Chris asked.

Courtney stood on her tippy-toes, so that her face was touching off of Chris's. "I'm a Chrisney fan as well," she purred.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Another Chrisney fic. That pairing is now one of my favourite crack pairings for the fandom. I actually hope it happens in the show. Damn, that Chris is beginning to rub off on me (because I torture the characters in my stories, heh-heh).**


End file.
